


who's the better kisser?!

by katychan666



Series: Zoro x Sanji [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, They are dorks xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: What happens when Sanji and Zoro get drunk together and try to show each other who's the better kisser?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Zoro x Sanji [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936303
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140





	who's the better kisser?!

**Author's Note:**

> Heey :)
> 
> I'm very new to the fandom - literally started watching One Piece less than a week ago - and this is my first fanfic for this fandom. Still, I hope you will enjoy the fanfic and I apologise for any possible mistakes with characterisation  
> I'm nervous xD  
> Anyway, enjoy <3

Sanji was almost done cleaning up the kitchen after the dinner. He was the only one left in there, the others were already well-fed. He didn’t mind it, he liked being alone in the kitchen, cleaning up after everyone and after that he finally served himself the food and ate it in peace. It was always like that and it was the plan for that day as well, carrying his plate out of the kitchen and over to the table, looking forward to the meal.

However, as soon as he stepped over to the table he saw that he wasn’t going to have a peaceful dinner that day because at the table there was Zoro and narrowed his eyes - didn’t he leave with the rest after they finished the meal? Feeling annoyance kicking in, Sanji grumbled under his breath but he still slowly came closer to the table and clicked with his tongue. 

“What are you doing here?” asked Sanji, slowly sitting down and Zoro slowly lifting his gaze, not looking too bothered. He just leaned back against the chair, placed his arms behind his neck and just exhaled slowly and lazily.

“Bored,” said Zoro.

“Well, go be bored somewhere else,” said Sanji. “I want to enjoy my dinner and not lose my apetite by looking at your stupid face,” said the Cook and Zoro gritted his teeth and clicked with his tongue as well, trying really hard not to roll his eyes at Cook. He just decided that he was going to ignore him, closing his eyes, which pissed Sanji off. 

“Nope,” said Zoro and Sanji’s eyebrow angrily twitched. 

The stupid Marimo was doing this on purpose, wasn’t he? Pissing him off and- Still, Sanji sat down the furthest that he could away from Zoro and tried to enjoy his meal, but it was impossible, gritting his teeth as he ate, his eyes travelling towards the stupid moss head that was just sitting there.

Zoro could  _ feel _ Sanji’s eyes on him and he lazily opened one of his eyes and realised that he was right because Sanji was staring at him and he clicked with his tongue and straightened himself up on the chair, crossing his arms on top of his chest then and said something under his breath that Sanji couldn’t really make out what it was, but he also didn’t want to know what it was, not really. 

“Stop staring at me,” said Zoro. “It’s creepy,” he added and Sanji just rolled his eyes and looked away.

“I was just imagining how amazing it would be if Nami-san was sitting there instead of you, that’s all,” said Sanji and his eyes lit up at that thought. The corners of Zoro’s lips twitched when he saw that the Pervy Cook was enjoying himself way too much with that little fantasy of his and he just stomped his feet hard against the wooden floor of the ship and made Sanji come back to reality. “What was that for, idiot?”

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” mumbled Zoro.

“Make me,” fired back Sanji. Zoro narrowed his eyes and decided that he was too… sober to continue the conversation with Sanji and he just exhaled and Sanji arched a brow when he saw that Zoro stood up. Ah, he was finally getting ready to leave?! “Finally leaving, are you? Good, I can finally enjoy my dinner in-”

“Need alcohol,” said Zoro simply.

That was finally something that Sanji could agree on with him and he just huffed under his breath. There was something that told him that Zoro was going to be back and he just rubbed the back of his head and grinned when he looked up at Marimo and nodded. “Finally something smart to come out of your mouth,” said Sanji and Zoro made his way around the corner. Sanji and Zoro might have not agreed on a lot of things, but there was one thing that they agreed on - alcohol. “Make sure to bring something strong,” he hollered after him.

* * *

The Cook gulped down another glass of whiskey that Zoro brought before and he happily grinned, leaning back against the chair and he sighed happily. His body felt warm, the glass of whiskey that he just had warmed his body even more and all in all, he was in an amazing mood. He didn’t even mind Zoro being there with him and he hiccuped. His face felt hot and unlike him, Zoro looked a lot more composed.

_ That kind of pissed him off as well.  _

Though there was a slight flush upon his cheeks, so he at least knew that he wasn’t completely immune to it. Still he looked way too composed for his liking and he narrowed his eyes when he watched Zoro pour himself another glass of the drink and gulp it down. Sanji then narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember what he was telling Zoro before. He was telling him a story about… what was it again? Ugh, his head felt heavy and the memory was a little bit fuzzy.

“Where-where was I before?” asked Sanji, hiccuping and Zoro snorted and then placed the glass back down onto the table and shook his head. He could easily see that the Cook’s tolerance for alcohol was  _ low _ and he was about to laugh at that, but Sanji spoke up again and cut him off right before he was able to speak up. “Right! The story of how I, the Prince, scored a date with three-”

“Ah, yes a Prince,” deadpanned. “Of a Dumbass Kingdom.”

“Oi, listen to me when I’m trying to tell you a story!” asked Sanji, his face getting red with anger and Zoro laughed.

“Nice fairytale you’ve got going there,” said Zoro and tried not to laugh too much, but the alcohol was also starting to make him feel- “Before it was two, now it’s three women?” asked Zoro and made a little pause. “They’re multiplying,” he said and Sanji’s face reddened even more. 

_ Booze really untangled Moss Head’s tongue, argh! _

“That’s not the point!” argued Sanji and then clicked with his tongue and decided that he needed a smoke, bringing a cigarette over to his lips, lighting it up. He inhaled, slowly blowing out the smoke and he gritted his teeth. The grin on Zoro’s face was pissing him off, he wanted to just kick him right on the- 

“Were they witches?” carried on Zoro, his smile getting wider and Sanji’s annoyance was back.

“I-”

“Maybe one cloned herself and-”

“Shut your mouth, you stupid brute!” spewed out Sanji defensively. “Nobody asked for your opinion, you stupid Marimo,” he carried on Sanji and then just looked away. A witch! A clone?! Zoro was just an asshole and- It didn’t take Sanji long before he snickered because Zoro’s words suddenly became funny to him. He didn’t even know why he was laughing and 

Zoro just narrowed his eyes. Why was he laughing now?! Perhaps the little bit of alcohol that Cook consumed destroyed even the last few remaining brain cells that he still possessed and he just huffed under his breath. Sanji’s laughter started getting louder and his good mood was kind of infectious. Deciding to blame it on the alcohol in his bloodstream, Zoro also cracked a smile, which led to him laughing quietly and Sanji just shook his head after he stopped laughing. He was far too drunk to be pissed off and giggled and he then sighed when he finally stopped laughing. 

“Maybe you’re not so bad, Marimo,” said Sanji in the end and the other gave him a suspicious look. “All I needed was a shit ton of booze to get along with you,” he then said and started laughing again. Zoro  _ knew _ he should be offended by those words, it wasn’t a compliment and yet- he was laughing again. 

“I suppose I’m able to tolerate you now better too,” said Zoro eventually and Sanji grinned all the way up to his ears, taking the almost empty bottle back into his hand and he hummed. 

“More?” asked Sanji and Zoro nodded.

“Pour, pour,” said Zoro and offered his empty glass to Sanji, who filled it with the golden liquid again, pouring the rest of what was in the bottle to him and then pouted when he turned the bottle around, pouring the last few drops out and he sighed.

“It’s all gone now,” said Sanji, devastated. Zoro could go and grab more, but he was far too lazy to stand up. The pout eventually disappeared and Zoro was again grinning, prepared to share more life advice with his pal. “You know,” said Sanji, his speech slurred a little bit and Zoro looked over to him.

“Hmm?”

“I think I know what your problem is.”

“Hah?!” asked Zoro. He had a problem?! Zoro tried to figure out just what in the world the Cook was talking about, but no matter how much he could think of something, he had nothing. 

“You take things too seriously, you need to loosen up every now and then,” said Sanji and Zoro scoffed. Psh. The Cook didn’t know what he was talking about. “Look at us - getting along like this,” he said, nodding. The alcohol really did work wonders. “And if you smile more,” he said. “I’m sure you’ll have more luck with the ladies,” he then said. The swordsman was tempted to smack him across the head - of course, no matter what mood or opportunity, the idiot Cook was always-

“Don’t need it,” said Zoro.

“I can give you flirting tips,” carried on Sanji.

“Please don’t.”

“Or reveal you my super amazing kissing technique,” pointed out Sanji and Zoro was now  _ really _ tempted to give him a smack on the head.

“Shut up, you stupid cook!” said Zoro and Sanji looked up. He could have sworn that Zoro’s flush has deepened just a little bit. Was it the alcohol? Or was it something else? Sanji was… interested and amused, snickering. “I don’t need any advice from you, stupid!” said Zoro and was getting quite defensive about it.

“Ah,” said Sanji and laughed again. “There’s no need to be scared. It’s fine, I’ll let you in on all of my kissing secrets,” he said and Zoro’s face was growing redder by each passing second.  _ What the hell?!  _ “I-”

“Why would I want that? Besides, your kissing technique sucks, I’m pretty sure,” said Zoro and Sanji snickered.

“Says the kissing virgin over there,” teased Sanji.

“Who is?!”

“Huh, you can be quite cute-”

“Shut up!” said Zoro, now raising his voice and Sanji’s eyes were growing wide. “I don’t need any of your ‘help’. My kissing technique is way better than yours anyway!” roared the swordsman and then just looked away. Ah, yes, Sanji pressed a button because Zoro was really just- “So just back off and stop being annoying,” said Zoro and didn’t like how he reacted to that. He should have just played it off cool.

“I can guarantee you that I’m a better kisser than you,” argued Sanji and Zoro just groaned. He couldn’t believe what they were arguing about, but at the same time his rational way of thinking has jumped off the ship. 

“I’m way better than you,” spat back Zoro.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes!”

The next words that came out of Sanji’s mouth didn’t shock only Zoro, but they shocked Sanji himself. “Then prove it,” said Sanji and Zoro narrowed his eyes. Prove it, how? Though he had a hunch what the perv over there had on his mind, but he didn’t want to think about it. Because if he thought about it then he-

“How?” asked Zoro still and Sanji grinned.

Sanji leaned over the table closer to Zoro and the other froze and flinched when he took in a deep breath. Sanji smelled like food, cigarettes and alcohol. Zoro gulped. “Let’s make out and see who’s the better kisser after all,” said Sanji, looking the one unbothered just then. Did he even know what he was saying? The damn cook, did he even know what he was suggesting. For them to kiss, did he really-

“Way too close, move,” said Zoro and placed his hand against Sanji’s face, trying to push him away.

“Coward,” said Sanji and snickered.

That struck a nerve with Zoro and he glared at him. “What did you say?” he asked, his voice an octave lower.

It was only then that Sanji was aware of his speeding heart, but he didn’t move away. If there wasn’t alcohol involved he would never dare to even propose something like that, but now- “Whimp,” said Sanji and Zoro gritted his teeth.

“Take that back,” said Zoro.

“Prove it then, Moss Head,” said Sanji and snickered. “Or are you afraid you’ll lose against me?” he asked, placing his cigarette down as he leaned back in and Zoro was getting pissed off again. Nobody called him a coward, especially not the Cook. 

Zoro could easily stand up and walk away, but then that would mean that he  _ lost _ . This was a matter of pride and power now, no matter how stupid it was and he just grinned back. “I’ll win,” said Zoro confidentiality. “And show you how much of a shit kisser you are,” he added with a grin.

The alcohol in his system made Sanji forget how stupid this idea was and how awkward it was - he was too focused on winning. It pissed him off that Zoro said that he was a shit kisser - he was going to prove him wrong. Before Sanji gave Zoro the time to act, Sanji grabbed him by the collar of his white shirt and tugged him closer. Zoro opened his mouth to say something, but Sanji closed up the distance between the two of them and placed his lips on top of Zoro’s. 

The swordsman let out a muffled gasp when he felt the Cook’s lips landing on top of his, freezing up completely and Sanji grinned on the inside. There, just like he thought, just a small peck managed to make the other completely freeze up. It was going to be an easy win for him and because he wanted to solidify that win he kissed Zoro for the second time, applying more pressure onto the kiss, pulling Zoro even closer as he was still holding his shirt. All that was on Sanji’s mind was to win, that was all!

Sanji leaned his head to the side just a little bit, deepening the kiss. Things were getting rather heated as he licked across Zoro’s lower lip, making the other gasp again and Sanji was again laughing internally. Just like he thought, it was going to be such an easy win! Zoro wasn’t really kissing him back, so Sanji thought it was enough to proclaim himself the winner, so he pulled back and licked his lower lip and laughed. 

“There, I win,” said Sanji proudly. “Who’s the shit-” he started bragging, but Zoro moved then. Like lightning, he reached across the table, placed his hand behind Sanji’s neck and crushed their lips together. 

Unlike Sanji before, Zoro didn’t go slow. Sanji let out a muffled gasp when he felt Zoro’s strong hands on him, his eyes wide as he was staring back into Zoro’s eyes. Dark.  _ Hungry.  _ Sanji gasped, unable to look away and Zoro kissed him again, deepening their kiss immediately. Sanji felt Zoro’s hot tongue licking across his lower lip, licking himself inside of his mouth and Sanji moaned. Surprised, Sanji kissed Zoro back, trying to get the upper hand again, but it was no use.

Zoro’s kisses wrecked him, making his knees weak. It was good that he was sitting down or- Sanji’s heart was beating fast and hard, trying to collect himself enough to pull away. At least. Zoro’s hand was keeping him in place and Sanji tried to keep up with Zoro’s kisses. Sanji’s eyes were slowly closing as he completely surrendered to Zoro. Sanji whimpered when he felt Zoro’s tongue exploring and tasting. It felt good, kissing Zoro and he moaned softly when Zoro nipped his lower lip.

_ Shit. Where did all of that come from?  _ Sanji’s little moan made Zoro finally break their kiss, pulling back and deadly silence fell between the two of them. 

Sanji was overheating, he didn’t dare to look over across the table and he was just staring down. The only thing he could hear was the sound of his racing heart and he gulped. What the hell just happened?! What was that?! Sanji couldn’t put his finger on it, but the way he was feeling was just-  _ He lost.  _ Not that it mattered anyway. Sanji needed to get the hell out of there and just sober up. After that, it was all going to go back to normal. “I-I need to go,” was all that Sanji said as he slowly stood up, his legs still feeling weak, walking out in complete silence. 

Zoro was looking after him and he then blinked a few times. “My win,” declared Zoro and glanced down, skimming his fingers over his lips. 

The feel of Sanji’s lips up against his own still lingered around.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was okay? Do tell me what you think down in the comments and thank you so much for taking the time to read his <3


End file.
